


dreaming of something sweet

by cheapdreams



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Come as Lube, Coming In Pants, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Hotel Sex, M/M, Mentions of Sex Toys, Multiple Orgasms, Post-Coital Cuddling, Slight Pain Kink, Thighs, Wet Dream, dom mj, mentions of face fucking, responsible dom mj, sub jinjin, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-15 19:49:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheapdreams/pseuds/cheapdreams
Summary: "It's okay," Myungjun said, leaning over the bed and placing a hand on Jinwoo's shoulder to stabilize. "I kinda wanna hear you groan my name again, anyway," he whispered, and Jinwoo's breath hitched. "Would you like that, baby?"(aka Jinwoo has a wet dream while him and Myungjun are sharing a hotel room and it becomes more real than he expected)





	dreaming of something sweet

**Author's Note:**

> me: hey lets write a longer story  
> other me: hey lets write porn instead
> 
> I didn't want this to happen, but have it anyway, I guess. comments and kudos are much appreciated, lovelies!!
> 
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/cheapdreams13) [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/cheapdreams)

Myungjun was awakened by a low whine from the opposite side of the room. He blinked open his eyes, staring at the plain hotel wall blankly as he tried to process what was going on. Another noise pulled him from his daze, and he rolled over to check the clock. 2:14 AM. Groaning in frustration, he stuffed his face in an over-fluffed, sterile-smelling pillow. He just wanted some fucking sleep, was that too much to ask? Apparently it was, because his roommate didn't shut up, releasing a long, drawn-out whimper that sounded almost pained.

"Jinnie," he hissed loudly. Jinwoo didn't react. With a tired sigh, Myungjun threw the covers off himself and swung his legs over the side. The carpet was cold under his bare feet, so he quickly shuffled over to Jinwoo's bed and placed a hand on his shoulder. 

"Jin," Myungjun said, shaking him a little and receiving a tiny mewl in response. Was he having a nightmare? He shook the leader much harder, kind of annoyed at this point. "Jinwoo, wake up." 

This time, he got a stronger reaction. A breathy moan escaped his lips, making Myungjun pause. Oh,  _oh_ , he was having one of  _those_ dreams. Myungjun cursed the gods for his unfortunate luck and was about to go back to his own bed when Jinwoo murmured, "Myungjun, please."

Myungjun looked down and, yep, Jinwoo's eyes were closed, which meant he'd just called Myungjun's name in his sleep. While he was having a wet dream. Fuck, Myungjun was starting to feel like he was the one dreaming. 

"Jinwoo," Myungjun said again, though at this point he wasn't trying particularly hard to wake his friend up.  _What's he dreaming about?_ Myungjun wondered as Jinwoo moaned softly and shifted his hips against the mattress. Was it slow and sweet or was it fast and rough? Who was bottoming and who was topping? A million questions spun in his head so fast that he almost missed it when Jinwoo finally woke, glancing up at Myungjun with sleepy eyes. 

"Myungjun, I-" He must've noticed he had a boner because he suddenly pulled his legs close to his body and clung to the covers. "What are you doing?"

"Waking you up," Myungjun said, "You called my name in your sleep."

"Must've been a nightmare, then," Jinwoo said, tugging the covers around himself a bit more. Myungjun smiled. Not his nice smile or polite smile, his  _I-can-see-through-your-bullshit_ smile.

"Oh really? Then why were you moaning and humping the sheets?"

Jinwoo shook his head. "It's not what you think-"

"It's okay," Myungjun said, leaning over the bed and placing a hand on Jinwoo's shoulder to stabilize. "I kinda wanna hear you groan my name again, anyway," he whispered, and Jinwoo's breath hitched. "Would you like that, baby?"

"I-" Jinwoo's words dissolved into a whine. "Please."

"Then why don't you spread your legs and tell me about your dream, hm?"

Jinwoo nodded, letting go of the covers and relaxing enough that Myungjun could see the tent in his pajama pants. "Jun," he said, his voice already desperate. "please, please."

"Get talking," Myungjun replied.

"I- I," Jinwoo took a breath to calm himself. "It was at the dorms. I thought- fuck- I was home alone so I was fingering myself and- and-"

Myungjun reached toward Jinwoo's erection, rubbing at it through the soft fabric. "No underwear? Dirty. Keep going."

"You walked in just as I was fuck-fucking myself with a dildo. I was so em-embarrassed, but you g-grabbed my hips and stuck two fingers- ah- alongside the dildo." He bucked his hips into Myungjun's touch, trembling slightly. "You kept stretching me until I thought I would b-break and-  _ah fuck-_ slid another dildo inside me. I was so fucking f-full, Myungjun, please,  _please._ "

Myungjun could feel his dick twitch as he recounted his dream. He must've been getting dangerously close to the edge judging from how wrecked he is. "That's not the end of it, though, right?"

"I- shit- you fucked my mouth hard so all of my holes would be filled. It felt s-so good. You called me a whore and- ah- a slut and I j-just took it-" he broke off with a groan, "I'm close, I'm so close. Please let me cum, daddy. Daddy, please."

"Go on, cum for daddy," Myungjun said, without missing a beat. Jinwoo didn't waste any time, either. In seconds, he was spilling into his pajamas, turning them into a warm, gooey mess. Myungjun dipped his hand under the waistband and dragged his fingers through the bitter liquid, holding them up to Jinwoo's mouth in offering. He took them with no hesitation.

"There we go. What a good boy for daddy," Myungjun said, "I wish I'd brought a couple dildos so I could make your dreams come true, but we'll just do it when we get back to the dorms. Would you like that baby?" Jinwoo made a sound muffled by his fingers. He took them out and wiped them on the bed, Jinwoo chasing them briefly with his mouth. God, he needed a picture of this. 

"Why don't you pull down your pants so daddy can see what you've done?" Myungjun suggested, and Jinwoo complied easily. "So obedient, so, so good," he praised, eyes locked on the stickiness between Jinwoo's legs. He fumbled for his phone and hastily opened the camera app. This picture was just too pretty to not immortalize. 

"Daddy," Jinwoo murmured when Myungjun placed his phone down. "Daddy, wanna help you."

"Do you, pretty boy? What do you want to do to help daddy?"

Jinwoo shivered visibly at the pet name. "Fuck my thighs, daddy, please."

Myungjun could practically feel all the blood in his body rushing to his dick. "Alright, turn over," he said. Jinwoo kicked off his pajama pants and flipped, presenting his cute little ass for Myungjun. He shifted his position so he was directly behind Jinwoo and those delicious cheeks. Grabbing a handful of the milky flesh, Myungjun squeezed and dug his nails in. Jinwoo moaned.

"Daddy, please, been a good boy, please, daddy," he babbled. Myungjun felt high off the power, the absolute  _control_ , he held over this situation. He had Astro's strong leader writhing under his touch, and  _he_ was the one who decided if Jinwoo would cum,  _he_ was the one who could turn him into a whining, moaning mess just with a few simple touches. The submission Jinwoo showed by displaying himself, begging to be fucked, calling him daddy - it all went straight to his cock and he loved it. 

Myungjun reached around to the cum still dripping down Jinwoo's front and spread it between his thighs, slicking it up for him. "Do you want more lube?" he asked, unsure about whether or not there was enough of the liquid to completely prevent irritation to the soft skin of Jinwoo's thighs.

"No, daddy," Jinwoo whined, "I like it when it hurts a little. Please, daddy."

Myungjun took a second to wonder how the hell he ended up with a blessing like this before pushing his pants to his knees and thrusting into Jinwoo's thighs. And, oh my god, it felt  _amazing._ There was just enough space to fit his cock while also too little for it not to constrict around him perfectly, adding delicious friction. It felt like heaven. If fucking Jinwoo's thighs was this amazing, he couldn't wait until he could get inside that pretty ass. 

"Oh- fuck- baby, you feel so good, so tight and warm," Myungjun moaned, his hips slapping against Jinwoo's legs as he fucked him hard and fast. His orgasm was rapidly approaching, but he never wanted this to end. He wanted to record the tiny noises Jinwoo was making and play them over and over again for the rest of his life. 

" _Ah_ \- daddy, cum on me-  _ah, fuck, ah_ \- please, turn me into a mess just for you- ah,  _ah, daddy,_ " Jinwoo rocked his hips back, and Myungjun came all over him, staining his already ruined shirt and mixing his own cum with Jinwoo's. He grabbed his phone again, snapping a photos of his cock buried in Jinwoo's thighs and his cute asshole clenching around nothing. Finally, after Myungjun slipped out he noticed Jinwoo was achingly hard again. 

"Aww, baby, did it feel good when I fucked your thighs? Do you want to cum again?" he asked, Jinwoo nodding along. "Then, why don't you rub yourself off on the bed, hm? And let me watch you?"

Once Jinwoo had permission, he dropped his hips onto the sheets and began rutting like a bitch in heat. Myungjun couldn't resist taking a video. He wanted to capture the embarrassed blush on his cheeks, the shameless way he groaned and mewled, and the desperation in the jerking movement of his thrusts. "Daddy, daddy, oh god, daddy, I'm gonna cum-" he whimpered, and did just that, mixing his second load of the night into the large wet spot they had created. 

"Good boy, such a perfect baby," Myungjun said, stroking his hair as he panted through the aftershocks. When his breathing steadied and he stopped trembling, Myungjun stood up and stumbled into the bathroom. He found a handtowel and dampened it with hot water so it wouldn't be too cold against Jinwoo's skin. Just as he was wringing it out, he heard a feeble, desperate, "daddy?" from the other room. He shook off the excess water from his hands and made his way back over to the bed. 

"Sweetheart," Myungjun said, brushing away a tear from Jinwoo's cheek. "Why are you crying?"

"Thought you left me, daddy," Jinwoo mumbled, latching onto Myungjun's wrist. "Please don't leave me, daddy, don't wanna be alone."

"It okay," Myungjun whispered, setting down the washcloth on the nightstand so he could pull Jinwoo a little closer. "I'm not gonna leave, okay, baby? Daddy's right here. I just wanted to clean you up a bit, is that okay? Then we can snuggle and sleep."

Jinwoo nodded, sniffling one last time. As Myungjun carefully wiped his thighs and crotch, he wondered if someone had left Jinwoo when he was in subspace before. He knew all subs were different and some were more dependent than others - and he had suspected Jinwoo would be a cuddly one - but the way he reacted made it seem like someone had neglected him before and forced him into coming out of the haze of subspace alone. He pushed the thought away, maybe he could talk about it with Jinwoo later. For now, he was content to nestle the younger boy against his chest and curl his arms around him protectively, letting him drift into a dreamless sleep.

 - - - - -

"Hyungs! We've got to get up and have break- oh fucking hell!" There was the soft sound of a hotel key card falling to the floor.

Myungjun lifted his head, squinting through the early dawn sunlight. "Moonbin?" he questioned, grabbing the comforter and pulling it closer automatically. "Why the fuck are you in here?"

"Eunwoo sent me to wake you up because I left my hoodie in here yesterday. Are you decent?" Moonbin asked, covering his eyes with his hands. 

"Yeah, we are," Myungjun replied, rolling over to the other side of the bed. He grabbed Moonbin's jacket from the chair and threw it at him. Jinwoo stirred beside him, wrapping his legs around Myungjun's and snuggling closer. 

"Thanks, hyung," Moonbin squeaked, quickly snatching the key card off the ground. He turned around and threw open the door, yelling down the hall, "Eunwoo, Jinwoo and Myungjun were having sex!"

"Goddamn it, Moonbin, shut up!" Myungjun called back before the door closed. He could feel Jinwoo shaking with barely contained laughter, and it was starting to make him smile too. "Don't laugh, Jinnie, it's not funny. Now everyone is going to know."

"It's kinda funny." Jinwoo said, looking up at Myungjun. His annoyance at Moonbin faded.

"Okay, it's kinda funny," he admitted. "We should probably go down to breakfast."

Jinwoo laid his head down again. "Five more minutes."


End file.
